The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid clematis plant known by the cultivar name ‘Carnival’.
The new variety came from an individual seedling found growing in a controlled planting of cultivated plants in a clematis nursery in Walworth, N.Y. in 1999. Plants were asexually propagated and observed over the next two years. In 2002, an off-spring was selected and planted in an outside garden area and observed. Propagation was done in Walworth, N.Y. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguishing characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation. The parentage of the variety is unknown. However, it resulted from a chance seedling which was located in close proximity to Clematis sp. ‘Barbara Jackman’ and Clematis sp. ‘General Sikorski’.